legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Darka
Leon Atrayru Darka is a Chief who lives in SkullHeart Village with his Daughters. They are a Noblemen family in this hidden village near borderline SkullRose /Hyrule. He help out the Knights of Hyrule as while growing up with Lizabeth and gotten married durring his early teen years Background not much has know about him there a rumor that he is a runaway prince from a abusive father rumors also stated that his father was a mad scientist and only became a darka though marriage to the queen. and kept the last name. The Visitor from Kakariko Village It was a day of unrest. Leon carried out his duties as chief without much reprieve, organizing meetings with his councilmen now and then. Arguments between the councilmen went on for hours, and many suggestions surfaced about the declining economic welfare; after the end of Dark Tribe misdoings, communication and trade between other Hyrulean settlements were limited, leaving Skullians with no commercial progress. Also, the inhabitants of SkullHeart became agitated as foreboding signs appeared to them. The skies above the region darkened with a thick smog, the village atmosphere became heavy and nearly intolerable to spiritually withstand as they stepped outside their homes. Even the indigenous roses, once the colors of pink and light-blue, had darkened and began to die. The council sent the mystics to gather at the village temple, where an Element resided. The Element was a crystalline form of energy that sat on a large pedestal, responsible for protecting the region from dangerous astral forces. The mystics performed a prayer to amplify the Element's power for as long as they could. However, the dark power surrounding the village would not die so easily. Leon stepped outside his office chamber to check on the Element's progress. Arriving at the temple, he found his mystics nearly drained of their power. Stepping outside the temple in frustration, Leon and his elite Guardian team returned to North SkullHeart to try and calm the people. Efforts were futile, as they noticed the skies above SkullHeart Village turning black. Visitor About half an hour later, the noise died down as Skullian guards led a young Hylian wearing a black tunic and teal-colored vest to the center of the village. The young man introduced himself as Avas from the village of Kakariko. Leon asked the villager's purpose for visiting, for the village didn't receive many visitors after communications were cut off. Avas claimed he received information on the whereabouts of a girl he encountered with colorful hair, and that a dark force is stalking the place she comes from. Leon was aware of who the girl was, and assumed it was his daughter Misty Darka. He had been searching for her and the sacred weapon, though both were missing in action. Surrounding villagers chattered about the visitor's claim. Most of them believed his visit was a good sign while others were doubtful. Leon knew Avas' arrival was no coincidence; the mystics told him much, that they sensed an awful lot of negative emotions brewing in the darkness, and that a "familiar aura" was approaching their home. When asked what clan he was related to, Avas told them his lineage of the Whirlwind Clan. Leon stated he and his people were Skullians, a Guardian clan of SkullHeart Village. They once formed an alliance with the Whirlwind people along ago. Leon accepted Avas's assistance in the matter and ordered his elite Guardians to train him. Trials The next day was filled with rigid exercises and lessons. The first trial Leon assigned to Avas was the test of mental fortitude. They had him walk barefoot across a bed of hot coals to test his courage and faith, to which he failed numerous times and burned himself badly. Leon and his mystics demonstrated their faith and walked across the coals without hesitation or indicative pain on them. Inspired by the feat, Avas persevered and tried many more times. The soles of his feet were burned harshly, though he eventually passed. The second trial examined spiritual awareness. The Guardians led their pupil down a long, narrow hall in the temple. A large room awaited, beautiful skull and rose symbols embellishing the walls and ceiling. The group sat on a lavish rug centering the room. Pleasant scents filled the air and calmed everyone's senses. Leon stated that the room they entered was one of the temple's strongest meditation chambers, and that ancient spirits watched over the area. Enlightenment The next task was to meditate with the mystics and enter astral space, sensing out good or evil, to raise his spiritual awareness. Several hours of sitting left Avas impatient and skeptical of the trial's nature. The sleep-inducing effects of the incents and calm auras of the mystics eventually allowed him to concentrate. When he opened his eyes, he found himself and the the others in another space. That astral world allowed them to sense and communicate with the spirits, benevolent and wicked. The spirits spoke Ancient Skullian dialect, so the mystics translated their words. They talked about the legendary SkullHeart Harbinger, a champion with strength and magic that compared to a demi-god. The figure may have been the first Chief who established SkullHeart and its laws thousands of years ago. They also talked about the symbolism of the roses and skulls and how it kept their traditions alive to the present day. Corruption riddled their land as well; the red-eyed Skullians. Evil and psychotic, red-eyed Skullians were born every fifty years or so. Their wickedness grew beyond imagination in Skullian society. Red-eyed spirits occasionally intruded to torment people, and it was up to the mystics to cast them out. Red-eyed spirits closed in on the group but posed no threat; the mystics spoke a silent prayer together that banished them from sight. Their business finished, they awoke to the physical realm again, and asked Avas what he felt from the experience. He concluded that it felt disturbing, but his mental awareness broadened somewhat, and that his soul felt more aware of energies. Leon smiled, for this was the answer he expected. The mystics stayed to sustain the Element while Avas and Leon exited the temple to gather the villagers around the square. The villagers were assured that the problem would be assured very soon. Nightmare and awakening The day after, everyone awoke to a thunderous explosion. Chief Leon, the elite guardians, and Avas followed the commotion to the monument centering the village. They stood by the battered remains of the monument as citizens fled. Mild discourse followed, wondering what had happened. Lightning bolts struck from the black clouds and destroyed many things below. A strange voice echoed throughout the region, only stating "termination is near". Meanwhile, Leon caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure atop a building. When Avas took notice of it, he stated it seemed like it was the same figure from the New Year's Festival. If that was the same figure behind the chaos, Leon aimed to put a swift stop to it. The Guardians raised their weapons toward the figure, altogether casting a powerful technique to trap him. Before the figure could be apprehended any further, it unleashed from its body a large explosion of dark energy. It expanded and eclipsed the entire village... The Angel of Hope and the Windfall Residents crossed the treacherous terrain of their former village. It was pulled into a nightmarish dimension by the figure's explosion. Leon and the Guardians were left to wander the abyss aimlessly, and lost the figure during their pursuit. Violent storms of dark energy touched down and swept everyone away from each other. In addition, the atmosphere around them caused everyone to experience disturbing hallucinations and extreme weariness. However, the condition lessened in Leon and the remaining Guardians as they managed to reach SkullHeart Temple. The temple's pure aura kept the darkness at bay and relieved its toxic effects for a time. They entered the main chamber to find the Element comatose and no longer glimmering with light. Leon feared, but quickly devised a plan for this occasion. He sent out his remaining Guardians to find and bring back as many lost villagers as possible. Leon concentrated and lent his inner power to the Element to stabilize it, and then sent telepathic messages to Misty and Avas. He sensed them struggling against the darkness, and urged them to resist and use their spiritual awareness to reach the temple. Him, along with everyone else, were encouraged to ignore the hallucinations and press on. Dark spawns became frustrating obstacles in their path toward the temple. Misty, with her angelic aura, pierced through the dark fog and was able to sense the path, leading many who were lost in the storms. Avas persevered and led the other lost villagers toward the temple as well. A wind-like energy erupted from within, and created a spiraling barrier around him and everyone else around. It acted as a ward against the darkness as well, cutting through its thick fabric. Everyone gathered around Leon and the Element. He stated that everyone capable of doing so needed to add their own energies to the Element. Only then would it awaken and restore order back to the village. The figure appeared before them, now deformed and large in size, and taunted them all. However, Leon and Misty confronted the creature while everyone else attempted to awaken their power and offer it to the Element. Armed with the family sword, Misty's abilities with the powerful blade held the figure at bay, surprising her father and the Guardians. The captive Element then shined brightly as it absorbed everyone's power. Blinding rays beamed from its crystal casing and banished the creature and the Shadows from the village. SkullHeart Village saw the light of day once more. Wild roses of blue and pink bloomed again as the Element's rays showered the village till the darkness was no more. Everyone rejoiced that day and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Avas as the Windfall. Nevertheless, even with a growing peace in SkullHeart, Misty and Avas both claimed business was yet to be finished in Hyrule. Chief Leon proudly acknowledged their obligations. He also knew that wasn't the end for the mysterious figure. He and gathering villagers wished them a warm farewell. Rumors Rumors has it in SkullHeart Village that Leon Darka might come from SkullRose Castle due to the cape that he used to wear and waer Expensive chothles when the Skullian refugees met him and goten hyrule knights helping him take care of the the rufugees everyday . The super solider exparamint leon suffer from the side effects from his fathers exparamints witch indued * mood swings * having monthly trafrommasions twice wthin a week. * useley feeling stess sometimes * having night terriors *sometimes even feel pain when both leon and issacs were children at the age of 7 both leon & issacs were examibted on as thier father went atfer issacs 1st but it became a failer he went atfer than leon witch it was a suress than thier father mind wipe thier memebey when they were expaminted till issacs leon the truth from his father but leon was not there to wisness the event knowing he may never find out but issacs told leon what happen to them but leon learn that there were people invoed with the project even know leon felt this would be wrong he knows he couldnt take out his father he might go the next best thing its the shareholders he learn that some of theme might be hiding in hyrule he would want to take them to justices as his swon dutie as a guardain . Appearance Leon wears a blue noblemen tunic with black tights and blackglove and blue armwarners but he alway worn boots with belts on them he also wears a underarmor before leon had short spikey hair was a wild head of black and purple and, blonde bangs that danced around back & slide his head, as though he had tamed the waves itself with the powers he wielded Water /ice magic leons magic are tide to the seasons in the winter time his gets ice magic, in the summer he gets water magic, in spring & fall he get both magic but hes not really powerful as a sage is he still new to this & never use them that mush Trivia *Leon's necklace with pretty much resembling of the millennium puzzle or the Pyramid of Light of the Yugioh series *His voice would pretty much be portrayed by Dan Green (( to give you an idea )) however another user did a great job of voicing Leon the best way he can. Category:Character Category:Male Category:SkullWing Category:Skullians